This invention relates to load-restrainers; and more particularly, to load-restraining devices for use in lading-carrying vehicles or other lading-carrying containers.
Curtain-type, load-restraining systems for use in lading-carrying vehicles, such as truck trailers which have longitudinal side, top and bottom walls, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,788. Such systems include: (1) a plurality of vertically-spaced fasteners or belt rails positioned along the sidewalls of the vehicle; (2) a curtain support which extends transversely across the vehicle adjacent the top wall and which is movable longitudinally within the trailer; (3) a flexible lading-engaging curtain which is suspended from the suppport and extends across the width and height of the vehicle between the sidewalls and the top and bottom walls; and (4) horizontal load-restraining belts which are carried by the curtain and have fasteners at the ends thereof for connection to the vertically spaced sidewall fasteners.
It has been found that when trailers having such a lading-restraining device are "piggy-backed" on railway flatcars, that the load restrainers may not be sufficiently strong to resist the high-impact forces which may occasionally occur during switching of the flatcars. Under such impacting, the side rails and belt connectors may fail. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a lading restrainer having improved sidewall fasteners and belt connectors.
It has also been found that under high-impact forces the corners of the lading adjacent the sidewalls may be creased or crushed by the load-restraining belts. It is another object of this invention to prevent or minimize damage to the lading by the belts.
Occasionally, vandals have stolen the restraining belts from the pockets. It is therefore yet another object of this invention to provide a structure by which vandalism and pilferage of such belts can be inhibited and minimized.
Furthermore, vandals have stolen entire curtains by cutting the suspension system which supports the curtain. It is therefore another object to prevent or reduce pilferage of the curtain resulting from the severing of the suspension system.
The floor-to-ceiling height of trailers varies and thus, a curtain suitable for use in one trailer may not be suitable for use in another trailer. It is therefore another object of this invention to provide an adjustment in the curtain assembly which can be used in truck trailers having differing floor-to-ceiling distances.
In intercity shipping or delivery, it has become desirable to separate the lading into sections so as to define the lading that is to be delivered at a particular location and also to deter theft of lading by concealing the type of lading being shipped. It is therefore another object to provide a system compatible with the load-restraining system to sectionalize and conceal lading.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.